Lucifer's Weakness
by thefunkydodo
Summary: After the cliff-hanger in episode 10, Lucifer reveals himself to Chloe, but not on purpose. This is a short scene which I thought might be an interesting direction to go for the next series. Reviews are very welcome, especially criticism. Chapter 2 has been uploaded and chapter 3 is coming soon!
1. The Reveal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer or any of the characters**

Leaning in, Lucifer looks into her harsh green eyes, swallowing him up and engulfing the shiny surfaces of lux around him. Chloe always made him vulnerable, he knew that, but this felt different – he felt relaxed, himself. He could just about see his reflection in her eyes, his soft dark hair complimenting his dark eyes in the light of the fire. Then, a flicker of red replaced his deep irises and earned a startled look from the detective.

"What?" She started.

"Please" He begged, startled and confused as a trembling hand reached to cover his increasingly morphing features, turning his back on her.

"Don't, please, oh father, _please_ don't look!" He pleaded again, this time raising a shaking arm and blocking Chloe from inspecting further.

The detective's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped, however, she remained still, without making noise, and only changed her expression when Lucifer hesitantly turned back to face her, his burnt crimson face seemingly quivering in terror. The fallen angel never desired to reveal his true identity like this, their first intimate moment interrupted by the monster that dwells in his mind, and his body. Despite his fear, he could do nothing but stare into her stunned eyes, longing for acceptance.

A gentle noise of doors sliding open caused both heads to whip round to face the creature in the doorway of the lift, her onyx-black hair and midnight blades sending a wave of relief and surprise through Lucifer, and new-found fear through the detective. Lucifer began to speak, struggling to find the words to describe the mess he's gotten into, while Maze strides up to the pair of them, an increasingly worried expression forming on her face.

"You showed her, didn't you" Maze _stated_ , not asking the obvious.

Lucifer's face had started to return to its human form and he tried to hide his emotions by faking a gleeful smirk towards Chloe and standing up to confront Maze, his impressive height towering over his hellish bartender. Whatever just happened, Lucifer was keen to forget and return to normality, no matter how brief. His anger was building and he did not try to pretend anymore, Maze had forgotten her place. His smirk quickly left his face and a harsh look replaced it.

Maze was unfazed and inched closer to him, close enough to whisper.

"You think that you can just show her without _any_ repercussions whatsoever, and she'll still love you? That you'll happily confess your adoration for her and you'll live happily ever after?"

She backed away slightly and raised her voice. "I knew this would happen, stop dreaming- you belong in Hell! I belong in Hell, coming here was a mistake! I knew from the beginning, but you were deluded, too _weak_ to see it!"

A stony silence filled the room when, abruptly and unnaturally fast, Lucifer clenched her arm and began crushing the demon in front of him.

"Do. Not. _Ever_ disgrace my presence with those absurd and _foul_ suggestions." Lucifer growled, his voice low and gravely, shaking with fury, his pupils becoming obsidian-black slits which seemed to be surrounded by the fires of hell itself. Both Maze and Chloe knew his temper changed dramatically, but this was still extreme for Lucifer.

His grip on her arm was tightening, and Mazikeen felt an entirely foreign emotion: intense fear. In particular, of her boss, no – her master. She was nauseous with panic, for the first time in her life she felt _weak._

Neither Maze nor Chloe uttered a word to reason with the Morningstar, but they did not need to, for Lucifer continued slowly, with increased aggression.

"I am above the pathetic mortals that crawl this planet!" He almost spat the words out, whilst turning slowly towards Chloe. Her heart started _pounding._ She looked him dead in the eye, desperately trying to see him as a person, not the Devil.

"Please" Chloe softly whispered.

Then, his voice and expression softened and he whipped his head back towards Maze, the snarl on his lips gone, but Mazikeen sensed madness, _insanity even_. Whatever just happened to Lucifer, it had changed him.

"You were right Maze, I have weakness."

However, as soon as it had gone, his savage snarl was back on his lips as he snapped his head round to look at Chloe, his head burnt and glowed like the embers of a fire, the flames around his skull snapped at her like rabid dogs.

His snarl stretched into a manic grin. "So I shall eliminate that weakness."

Chloe screamed.


	2. Patience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer or any of the characters**

Chloe's adept police skills kicked in as Lucifer turned his flaming skull to look at her, sensing her rising fear. She stood up, feeling powerless without her gun. Lucifer was striding towards her, but hesitantly - calculating. As she looked up him she saw the fires of Hell swarming his face, making his eyes glow a deep crimson. Desperately, the detective reached behind her back, fumbling blindly for her phone.

Rapidly, Lucifer's vision flickered and changed, causing him to stop in the middle of the obsidian floors, and a skull-splitting pain forced him to his trembling knees. No trace of his manic grin was left on his gruesome features, only a horrified expression.

Maze moved slightly closer. "Lucifer, get up." Her voice steady, but her expression full of worry.

His vision was blurred. He heard a scream. His head was _pounding._ Reality twisted, warped and spun until he was no longer in the safety of LUX. He writhed in agony again, but this time, he writhed amongst dead mortals. The pain finally ended, allowing Lucifer to stand up in the raging fires of Hell.

Hell was spinning around him, the horrific torture of mortals demanding attention as demons crawled up to him, celebrating his return. Rage was rapidly forming and the next demon to reach him was thrown across the throne room. _The throne room._

Realisation hit him like Azrael's blade. His breathing quickened as a familiar sensation washed over his back, any demons left in the throne room had scampered away. Panicked, he reached behind him. A handful of blinding, white feathers confirmed his suspicions.

"You _cannot_ do this again, Father!" His voice shook with fury.

Lucifer's rage was mixed with regret and sorrow only the Devil could feel. He had never experienced such insanity, and he had certainly never been manipulated by Maze. She was incapable. This was his father's work.

"I served my sentence!" His human form was challenging his true form, causing his face to change every few seconds.

As his human form won, his human emotions invaded his thoughts while tears formed in his dark eyes, which both surprised and overwhelmed him. He realised his feelings for the human detective and a _deep,_ burning hatred for his father consumed every fibre of his being.

"You…" Only a frail whisper escaping his lips.

"You _controlled_ me!" His voice returned, shaking the scorching floor of the daunting throne room.

Before he could continue, a blazing inferno erupted before him, the immense heat engulfing his body. In the centre of the deep blaze stood a flickering image: his image. His reflection twisted and changed, causing his body to twist and turn with it. The wings which stretched out behind him starting to turn a striking red, the colour gradually washing over the feathers from his back, up towards the tips.

The image changed. No longer stood the furious wrath of Satan, it had been replaced with the shocked face of Detective Decker. Lucifer inspected her, he did not realise how much he liked that determined look in her green eyes, or the way her light hair frames her features. He found himself lost in her image, more guilt and hatred brewing inside him the more he stared at her. Unexpectedly, the image flicked back to Lucifer, his wings now a blinding crimson. Forced to look at his own misery and ferocity, something sparked in him. This was a warning.

A faint hissing sound drew his attention away from the blaze, and a drawing on the floor appeared behind his wings. No, not a picture, a word. Engraved on the flaming ground was a single word: 'Patience'. For eons Lucifer was neglected by his father, this was the first _word_ he had had for years. It frightened him.

"Oh, bloody Hell" Lucifer sighed.

"Could you stop being so vague?" Lucifer asked, tilting his head up.

Agony returned and forced him down onto the ground while the horrors of Hell faded into the distance, instead, darkness in the form of LUX returned.

Frantically, Lucifer looked around him and his eyes finally settled on the gasping demon on the floor. The pair were both gradually regaining their composure, Maze might have had her own trip to Hell. Making sense of what his father had shown him proved less important to him as he jumped onto his feet to find Chloe.

Panic set in as he explored the many disasters that could have hurt his Detective, and relief washed over him as he heard her footsteps approaching.

"Detective…" Lucifer sighed as he turned around.

A pistol was aimed directly at his skull.

"LAPD" Chloe announced as she tried to remain calm.

"Move and I'll shoot."


End file.
